movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Starseeds
Starseeds is an American epic space adventure action film. Synopsis After being abducted by aliens, a man with extraordinary abilities and his two cohorts must defend the Earth from an invasion that could wipe out the entire human race. Plot The film begins at a farm. The farmer was sleeping until he heard mowing sounds coming from his corn field. So he grabbed his rifle and went out to find the source of the sound. When he walked through the field, he comes face to face with a humanoid lizard. The farmer shoots it, but it survives. He tried to outrun the creature, but it captured him, and they were both sucked into a cloud, which is really a UFO in disguise before it took off into space leaving behind a crop circle. On Earth, Orion Johnston is a man who lives a lame life. He's a pizza delivery man who lives with his mother, Martha in Manhattan. Martha has been trying to move on with her ever since her life husband left. Every time Orion brings up his father, Martha would silence him and tell him not to mention anything about his father. That night, a group of grey aliens watch over Earth looking for humans to abduct. When they find Orion, they witnessed an anomaly in his nervous system. So they flew down to Earth, activated the ship's cloud disguise, and abducted Orion. A Reptilian commander orders the Grey's to take him to the Reptilian planet, Alpha Draconis, where he is sent to a Dungeon. Orion meets a Pleiadian prisoner named Semjase, an officer of the Galactic Command who was captured along with her crew. They were assigned to capture the Reptilian tyrant, King Drago, only to find out that he's in hiding. Then he meets a Reptilian prisoner named Zorgon. He was arrested for treason. He attempted to kill Drago, but failed. During penal labor, the Three notice some stars falling from the sky, but there not stars, there Pleiadian ships. Sent down to free the prisoners and bring them back to their home planet, Erra. Including Orion, Semjase, and, Zorgon. The Three are introduced to Ashtar, Commander of the Squadron and Ruler of Erra, with his wife, Athena. One of the soldiers named Vrillon, recognizes Orion and tells him that he is his father. Orion asks Vrillon why he left him. He says that after Orion was born, he wanted bring him to Erra for his Pleiadian training, but his wife wouldn't allow it. She threatened to expose him to the government if he didn't leave. So, he said his goodbyes to his wife and Baby Orion, walked into ship, and took off lonely and heartbroken. But now that he got to see his son's face again, he decided to train him to become a Pleiadian defender. When the Galactic Command struggled to find Drago's location, Zorgon tells everyone where he's hiding. He's on Earth, where he is disguised as Benjamin Harrison, the President of the United States. He's going to put a transmitter on top of the Washington Monument, and when it signals, his aramada will invade Earth. Killing humans and enslaving survivors thus, become the dominant species of Earth. So, Ashtar called all star people of the galaxy to come together to fight Drago and defend the Humans. Orion sent a broadcasting message to all American's telling them that their president is an Reptilian and that they must return to their homes as they will fight him. When Orion, Semjase and Zorgon confront Drago, he shape-shifts into his true Reptilian form, captures the team and restraints them. Once the transmitter beamed up, the Reptilian arrived and all Pleiadians, Sirians, Arcturians, Andromedans, and Greys on Earth start the battle. The Reptilian have a regenerative healing factor, and only their heads can't heal. Vrillon attempted to decapitate Drago, until he grabbed him is going to use an electric spear to kill him. But when Orion ejected from his ship to attack Drago, he impaled him with his spear, presumably killing Orion, just as was about to finish Vrillon, Orion grabbed Drago and him away from his father. Drago asks how Orion's still alive and he shape-shifts into Zorgon revealing that he was a disguise. When the two Reptoids fought, the real Orion came to rescue Vrillon, and then Zorgon finishes Drago by decaptitating him with his spear. When the captain of the mothership alerts all the surviving Reptilians, they retreated ending the war once and for all. One month after the war, Zorgon became the new King of Alpha Dragon us and Orion is awarded the Pleiadian Medal of Honor along with Semjase. Zorgon requested Ashtar to sign a peace treaty to end their conflicts and start a relationship, and when he signed it, their relationship began. Orion and Semjase have started a relationship of their own and the movie ends with millions of stars brightening the sky in honor of the Pleiadians new beginning. Cast *Lucas Till as Orion Johnston, a Half-Human and Half-Pleiadian hybrid *Cara Delevingne as Semjase, a Pleiadian officer *Vin Diesel as Zorgon, a Reptilian defector *Chris Hemsworth as Lord Ashtar, Ruler of Erra, and Commander of the Galactic Command *Emilia Clarke as Lady Athena, Queen of Erra *Josh Brolin as King Drago, Ruler of Alpha Draconis and President Harrison *Sean Bean as Vrillon, Pleiadian officer and Orion's biological father *Pierce Brosnan as P'taah, Commissioner of Pleiadian police and father of Semjase Trivia This film is rated PG-13 for some material that may be inappropriate for children under 13. Category:Movies Category:Science-Fiction Category:Original Movies Category:PG-13 Category:Action